


Resolution

by LadyDuchess, Wolfsbride



Series: Safe House [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Mission Fic, Older Woman/Younger Man, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/pseuds/LadyDuchess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“M.”  His voice sounded raspy and unfamiliar.  Nevertheless, he opened his eyes in time to see her body visibly relax.<br/>“How did you know it was me?”  M took a step closer, leaning over so he wouldn't have to strain his voice.  James’s back was elevated and the height of the bed raised which made them near equal in height.<br/>“Wishful thinking.”  He gave a weak smile.  “I recognized your perfume.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts).



> Many thanks to Wolfsbride and TemporaMores for the beta and encouragement. I believe there will be more to this fic...time will tell.

The beeping of the cardiac monitor was the first thing James noticed when he regained consciousness.  So he must be in hospital.  He tried to remember why he was there or what had happened, but it was too much effort for his hazy mind.  After a while he could sense movement nearby but his eyelids refused to open.  He could also hear voices but was unable to make out what was being said as the noise sounded miles away.  Sleep kept calling him, and he drifted in and out of consciousness for a time before he was able to remain awake.  His vision was blurry, but he could vaguely make someone standing at his bedside. He was unable to focus on her face as he was being assessed.  He felt a hand lightly touch his chest followed by the familiar fragrance of Chanel.  She was here. Now the events at Santos’ villa came rushing back.  He moved his hand up to clasp her fingers.

“M.”  His voice sounded raspy and unfamiliar.  Nevertheless, he opened his eyes in time to see her body visibly relax.

“How did you know it was me?”  M took a step closer, leaning over so he wouldn't have to strain his voice.  James’s back was elevated and the height of the bed raised which made them near equal in height.  
“Wishful thinking.”  He gave a weak smile.  “I recognized your perfume.”

“Are you in pain?”  
“I’ve had worse.  How are you?”  He focused in on her face and then looked around the room to ensure they were alone. 

“I’m fine, James.  Nothing to worry about.” She smiled at him.

James touched her face with his free hand.  The bruising had deepened along her jaw line. 

“The bastard.  I should have never let him near you.”  He drew his fingers along her jaw up to her lips and paused for a while, debating with himself about whether or not to do what he wanted to do, but eventually he could no longer restrain himself and he spoke again.  “Did I dream the kiss?”  The question was barely above a whisper.  He felt her tense before he removed his fingers.

“No, you didn't.”  The admission would cost her, would cost them both.  M released her hand from his and moved it up to caress his face.  “I’ll see you back in London.”  She removed her hand and he watched her stance change.  Standing before him was the head of MI6.  “You’re officially on medical leave 007.  I expect you to follow the doctor’s orders.”

He chuckled to himself as she left the room.

 ~~~

Bond found himself hesitating as he stood outside the door to M's flat. He remembered the debrief clearly. He'd filled in the information Tanner was lacking. Her side of the mission was conveyed in her usual succinct way. Predictably, it had been as if nothing had transpired between them.

When Tanner had finally left, he'd risen from his seat and closed, then locked the door. He had turned back to her. "We have a few more things to discuss, don't you think?"

M had glanced at him sharply. "Not here." She had had no wish to discuss her private affairs where the very walls had ears: They were a bunch of spies, after all. "See me after work. I'm sure it'll be a novelty for you to be invited instead of having to break in." Then she had made a gesture that meant he was dismissed.

///////

 

Rubbing his hand over his face, Bond marshaled himself. He was being ridiculous. He raised his hand and knocked.

M opened the door, ushering him inside.  As he made his way inside, she asked, “Have you had dinner?”

“I had something not long ago, thanks.” Why was he feeling so odd? After all, this was not a novelty; he had been in this house before.

She nodded.  “A drink, then?” 

“Yes.” He needed one. Rather a lot, actually.

M led him into the sitting room where she poured them both a drink.

He took a seat on the sofa without having been invited to, but then she knew him and the way he usually took liberties.  She didn’t comment, but simply sat down next to him and placed the drinks on the table.  She was still dressed as she had been in the office: tailored black suit jacket and pants with a white silk blouse underneath. 

“The CIA must have been annoyed they didn’t get Santos.”

“Oh yes.” She smiled rather wickedly. “Their director had a few choice words for me.”

“Too bad I missed that.”  He grinned and she shot him a glare.

“Medical said you should be cleared for active duty in a few weeks.” 

He had been told the same only hours before. “Will you be accompanying me on the next mission as well?”  He raised his eyebrow in mock question since he knew that this was out of the question.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

He wouldn’t. Not at all! To have to sit back while she exposed herself to danger, to worry about her again… But still – to have her close to him had been something he would miss dearly.

M saw the gleam in his eye and realized it had been a mistake to respond as such and quickly corrected herself before he could respond.  “I’m afraid not.  It must remain a one-off.”  M rose and began to pace around the room.  “The PM wasn’t amused that the head of MI6 was in the field.  Suffice it to say my wrists have been slapped.”

“I saw the look in your eyes while you were in the field.  You miss it, don’t you, the adrenaline… even the kill?”  He watched her intently.

“Wouldn’t you?”  The room was quiet.  “But now it’s back to business as usual.”  She went to top up her glass.

“Why did you kiss me?” he asked, almost casually, and saw M visibly stiffen.

She walked to the window.  “A moment of weakness.  I can’t let it happen again, James.”

Although he had expected her to say this, it bothered him to hear it. “Why not?”  He looked into his glass so as to avoid looking at her directly. He did not want to see rejection there.

There was no reply for a while. At least he was making it hard for her, too, he thought almost bitterly. Where did all this emotional involvement suddenly come from?

“I must remain detached,” she said eventually.

Ah yes, that. She’d chosen that excuse. Of course he knew that every double-Oh must be disposable, easily replaced.

When he didn’t respond, she added.  “I may one day be responsible for your death.”  

“I’ve always known that.”  James stood.  “Don’t you think we’re rather past being detached?”

He watched her fight with herself before she replied, “No. Professional conduct will not allow it.  I’m your boss, nothing more.”

“Tell me you don’t worry when you send me on a mission.”  James began to slowly advance toward her.

“Of course I do, I worry about everyone equally.  I don’t give you special consideration.”

“Bullshit.”  His tone was angry.

M’s head snapped up and she glared at him.

“I can read you better than you think.  Do you think I don’t notice the slight change in your breathing when you’re upset? I’ve been trained to notice everything about other people, remember. Even you.”

M was unable to respond.

“Tell me why you kissed me.”  He had stopped walking when he was around five feet from her.

“Stop this,” she simply said.  Her voice was low and firm. She was fighting for control and losing.

“Then tell me to leave.”

“You need to go.” Her voice was firm, but quiet.

He started walking towards her again.

“Now say it like you mean it.”  His voice was low and dangerous.

“Bond!”  If he touched her she wouldn't be able to turn him away.  Her soul seemed to yearn for him. “James,” she said slightly louder.  She sat her drink on the windowsill.

“Stop fighting yourself.  You don’t need to be in control,” he told her. His arms circled her waist before she could react, pulling her close, which brought her arms to rest between them.  She stopped him from advancing by planting her hands firmly on his chest and spoke with an icy tone.  “Think about what you’re about to do, 007.”

“I’m not your agent right now.  I’m on medical leave and we’re not at the office.”  He paused, then reached up and cupped her face. “I’m just a man.”  Bond looked at her intently.  “Deny it as much as you want, you care.  Just as I do.  Something got to you in Italy and I don’t mean to let you forget.”

He captured her mouth in a deep kiss.  She tasted of bourbon.  Her resistance was short-lived and she felt herself kissing him back fighting for control.  Her right arm moved up to capture his neck, bringing him closer.  The kiss broke for no other reason than the need for air.  James clasped her hand firmly in his and led her toward the stairs.

Once inside her bedroom he sat on the edge of her bed with her standing, trapped, between his legs.

“I’m not leaving, and this is not a one-off.” 

M remained silent as he began to unbutton her blouse.  “What is this then?”  She steadied herself with her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his hair drawing him close to her chest once all the buttons were open.

“So beautiful,” he breathed, his breath hot against her skin.  James kissed between her cleavage and up to her neck, giving it special attention.  He remained quiet for a time, thinking of how best to answer her question.  He could feel the pounding of her pulse beneath his lips.

He pulled back and cupped her face with one hand and held firmly to her waist with the other, forcing eye contact.  “I don’t know exactly what this is.”  His tone was serious.  “But it’s something.”  He kissed her then.  It was a slow kiss full of meaning.

He continued to undress her, getting her down to her knickers and bra.  He ran a tentative finger between her legs and felt the dampness.  He shuddered. 

M closed her eyes for a moment, resigning herself to her fate. When she opened them again, she had made her decision. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she told him and began to unbutton his shirt, but she was quickly distracted when James began to tease a nipple through her bra with his mouth.  Her hand went back to steady herself on his shoulders.

“I believe you need to be lying down. “  James smirked.

“Be quiet.”  She playfully hit his arm. 

They settled onto the middle of the bed with James between her legs, his shirt tossed aside during the movement.  She could feel his erection pressing against his pants.  M wrapped a leg around him and began to move and arch against him.

James placed a hand on her waist, stopping her movements.  “If you keep that up it’ll be over far too quickly.  Save it for next time.”  He winked and began kissing down her body.

He unclasped her bra and removed it.  He kissed and nipped at her breasts while his hand ventured lower, dipping inside her knickers to stroke and tease her flesh.  The slick heat made him refocus his attention.  After a few firm strokes he began to kiss further down her body across her abdomen.  When he reached her center he removed her knickers swiftly and exchanged his fingers with his mouth.

She tasted just as he had remembered, so sweet.  She came with a shout and grasped at him, pulling him up her body.

“I need you in me,” she whispered, her voice husky with need.

He kissed her deeply while removing his trousers and underwear.  He buried himself inside her without breaking the kiss.  He felt her gasp and moan all at once against his mouth.  James remained still until she moved her legs around him.  He tried to be slow but couldn’t.  He had needed this for far too long.  The noises she was making drove him wild, setting a fast pace.  She could see he was at the edge and she so wanted to be with him.  M adjusted her position slightly, allowing the thrusts to go deeper.  She knew it wouldn’t take much for her to climax again.  M pulled his head down and kissed his jaw firmly. 

“Harder, James.” 

Five thrusts later had them both seeing bright lights.  They clung to each other, needing the closeness. 

They untangled their limbs and settled into a comfortable cuddle after their breathing had slowed.

Before they drifted off to sleep, James heard her speak.

“Stay.”  His response was a kiss to the top of her head and holding her ever so much tighter.

 ////////

 

The morning had brought less urgency than the night before.  M awoke before the sun had risen and she studied the man beside her still not believing he was real.  He looked peaceful while he slept. 

They explored each other’s bodies and made love slowly before rising to start the day.  After having coffee and toast they set about leaving for the office. 

James gave her a gentle kiss leaving her wanting more.  “This will get you no special treatment.”

“Understood, Ma’am.”  He spoke as he stepped back from her.

She glared at him. “There will be no funny business at the office.”

“Define funny business.”  He smirked.

“Bond!”

“While we’re on the topic of rules.”  "He leaned forward almost imperceptibly, but she definitely noticed. He made sure she did." “My boss stays out of the bedroom.”  He paused then smirked again.  “Unless she’s invited in.”  He winked.

“Admit it, you like when I give you orders.”  The way she was looking at him made him want to melt on the spot.  He should have known better than to tease her before leaving for the office.

His response was to let out a low groan as her mobile rang.  His thoughts were running wild.

“My car is here, I’ll see you at the office.”  M kissed his cheek sweetly before taking her coat and walking out the door.

 


End file.
